


Will You Comfort Me on the Weekend?

by misuthewitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Character, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Healing Sex, Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Infidelity, Romance, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misuthewitch/pseuds/misuthewitch
Summary: Alice is reeling from a double betrayal - discovering her boyfriend's infidelity and discovering that her friend circle is much of a circle at all. Suffering from a broken heart, Alice wonders how she'll overcome her troubles. Tess, the boy with a girl's name who is quick to call out their friends for their treachery, is quick to offer a friendly ear to Alice.  What happens when two people, practically strangers, open up, grow as friends, and it blossoms into something more passionate?  Things get complicated.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

When you took my hand that day, I knew that everything would change.

There was an energy between you and me. I felt it pulse through my fingertips, raw and crackling as it coursed through my entire body. It frightened me at first. As cliche as it sounds, I'd never felt that way with anyone before - not even with _him_. It frightened me at first. But as the strong buzz mellowed out, I realize that _of course_ , I would feel this way with you. It all made sense, leading up this moment.

I never told you how scared I was. I don't know what I was afraid of. Of where you would lead me? What would happen once we got there? I couldn't tell you. I never thought to run or push you away. Because somehow, I knew I didn't have to be afraid of you. You'd always been so kind to me and I knew I could trust you. You'd never do anything to hurt me. But I wasn't naive. I knew what would happen the moment I chose to take your hand. 

It's what I wanted to happen. I couldn't tell you that then. I'd trip over my words and my cheeks would tingle so much that I'd look down at my feet while cupping my face. Talking so boldly about one's feelings wasn't so easy for me back then. It's still a bit weird to do now. But I knew what you wanted. And I knew that I wanted that, too. That's all that mattered.

"No matter what happens after this, remember this night for the rest of your life." You asked me that as you pulled me along, mischief twinkling in your deep green eyes. I watched you, mesmerized, hanging on to your every word. "Don't let anyone take this night away from you. Not even me."

I promised that I wouldn't. Because I knew what you meant. You knew it had to be said. We were throwing ourselves in an ocean, not how strong the currents were or how fast they would take us away. We were drunk, consumed with emotion, wanting to give into it before it flittered away. We were idiots marching onward to our demise. We walked hand in hand, knowing that after all was said and done, it could have ruined everything.

And yet we walked all the same.

If I had to do it all over again, I would still take your hand. That night changed everything, but I can honestly say that I regret _nothing_.


	2. Maybe if she doesn't see me, I can sneak away...

_Alice_

I should have just stayed home tonight.

I knew what would happen the moment I agreed to go to Aubrey's party. Which is why I tried to politely decline in the first place. But the moment my friend hit me with a sad sigh and a "it's okay, I understand" caked in disappointment, I knew my resolve wouldn't last all that long. To be fair, she's probably the only person in our friend group whose eyes I don't want to scratch out. I told her I'd be there. Because it's her birthday and I didn't want to upset her on her special day.

But the moment I stepped through the doorways of Leo's, this swank little restaurant known for its delicious meals and mouth-watering cakes and cheesecakes, I knew I fucked up. One glimpse of that brown-haired vixen sitting on his lap, laughing into his ear was enough to make my stomach turn. Seeing them together, shamelessly going about their business was enough to make me want to puke.

And the rest of those so-called friends of mine just sat there and fawned all over them like they were a celebrity couple worthy of all the snaps and flashes.

Two weeks is not enough time to heal from a broken heart. Two weeks is definitely not enough time to recover from discovering that the guy I spent three years of my life catering two cheated on me for one of them with a girl who I thought was a good friend of mine.

It's a scenario straight out of a daytime talk show, only this ain't TV, it's real life.

And if that weren't bad enough, my entire friend circle knew that they were going at it behind my back. Yeah, I get it - it wasn't really none of their business and if one of them was courageous enough to tell me, I probably would have punched them in the face. But I knew it was more than that. They were his friends first after all and they weren't keen on me in the first place. 

Svelte, sauve, and charismatic men had no business cavorting with curvy, chubby, normal women. Just the image of a man in an expensive suit willing throwing himself into the mud just to play with a squealing pig is enough to send people into a tizzy. They were all too happy to see me replaced with a so-called "better model".

And my "friend" with her lithe figure, her silky golden brown hair, and her vibrant hazel eyes was the better model. 

I suppose I should have been relieved. The moment I met all these people, save for Aubrey, I knew it would be a chore to deal with them. I call them a "friend circle", but I wouldn't call them my friends. I'm not even sure that they'd call each other "friends". Smiling in each other's face, talking behind each other's backs. It must be so exhausting, faking goodwill. But being rejected by all of them once my ex decided he didn't want me anymore hurt like hell. I didn't want their approval, but I thought I was worthy enough of their respect.

I don't think I can do this. I need to get out of here. But fate had other ideas for me. In the distance, I see Aubrey's eyes light up in recognition. She smiles, waving me over, blissfully (or not so blissfully) unaware of the minefield she's leading me into.

"Alice, you're here!" She rushes over and grabs my arms, pulling me into the dining room. I can feel the heat drop the moment everyone realizes that I'm here. "Yay, I'm so glad you're here!"

You're the only one who is. I keep the words to myself. "Ah, well, I did say I would come." I hand her a box wrapped in delicate floral paper. "Happy Birthday, Aubrey."

Aubrey's curls bounce up and down as she grabbed her gift. "Aww, thank you, Alice. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But it's your birthday and I wanted to." I ignored the chorus of derisive scoffs in the background. My exes were the loudest ones. But I refused to break in front of them. They had enough of my sorrow. I wouldn't give them anymore. "Unfortunately, I can't stay for long."

"What, why? You just got here." Aubrey looks very disappointed. She's always so blissfully unaware of the drama happening with this group. But there is no denying this. I could see it in her eyes that she was hurt for me. Maybe this invitation was her way of salvaging a relationship that was in real danger of falling by the wayside. It hurt my heart knowing there was a strong chance it was all for naught. "Please, stay at least for a little bit. I have a tiramisu cake coming and everything!"

I take a deep breath. "I'd love to, but..."

"Aubrey, let her go. It's clear that she doesn't want to be here." I clench my jaw at the sound of Elena's voice. Of course, she'd be the voice of the so-called happy couple. My ex was never good at communicating. "No need to ruin this good time for the rest of us."

"But I want Alice to be here. I invited her." _I didn't invite you, Elena._ She didn't have to say it. Her tone said it for her. "If there's someone who deserves to have fun tonight, it's her, right Alice?"

"Ah..." I hated being in the spotlight, all eyes on me. Aubrey's were the only kind eyes in a sea of daggers, ready to stab me in the heart at a moment's notice. It was clear. No one wanted me here and Aubrey's kindness wasn't strong enough to overcome that. "You know, it's your birthday Aubrey, and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that..."

"Of course, she deserves to have fun tonight!" I caught the gasp ready to rip from my throat at the last minute. My body screamed as ripples of pain radiated from my shoulder. That's when I realize - someone's placed their hand on my shoulder. HARD. My brain perked up - I knew that voice. As I looked over my shoulder, many other features I knew came into view. Tall, deep voice, black hair, and deep green eyes. My cheeks tingled. With a voice that deep and smooth, he could get away with anything. And he probably did."Good thing I'm here to make sure the both of you do just that."

"Tess! You made it!" Aubrey threw her arms around the guy, squeezing tight. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here 'til later."

"I did say that, didn't I? But the stars aligned and here I am, here to wish you a happy birthday." Tess hands her a small box, wrapped in gold paper. "For your, birthday girl."

"Aww, thank you!"

"So, what do you say, Ms. Foster? How about we make sure that the birthday girl over here has a fun time tonight?" I puffed out my chest when he leaned over and whispered into my ear. "And make that ex of yours a bit uncomfortable in the process."

"Ah..." _There was no escaping now - the restaurant or my fate._ "Okay. I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this, but I'm going to have fun seeing where it takes me. And I tend to have fun doing that, so here it goes!
> 
> If you like what you see, please let me know with a comment or simply give a Kudos!


End file.
